Sangre y Soledad
by anfernarusaku
Summary: los quiropetos han regresado, saya aun sigue dormida y Winry se convertira en la nueva samurai,ella cambiara drasticamente y al regreso de edward del otro mundo no sera la misma. sentimientos confundidos. edxwin y otras parejas
1. Visitas inesperadas

holaa!! pues este fic lo tengo desde hace un tiempo y al fin lo publicare jeje, es para los fans de fma y blood + espero les guste el principio.

Un viento helado azotaba fuertemente al pequeño pueblo de rizembull, su fuerza era tal, que ningún habitante se atrevía siquiera a asomarse por la ventana.

En una de las colinas, una joven rubia de ojos azules observaba angustiada el vaivén de los arboles a través de la ventana de su habitación.

Cada vez que el viento golpeaba su ventana cerraba los ojos con fuerza y abrazaba sus rodillas; tenía un mal presentimiento, odiaba tener malos presentimientos.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, el sol ya casi no aparecía en el firmamento; la rubia vestía solamente un ligero camisón que llegaba a rozarle las rodillas, hacia mucho que realmente no se esmeraba en arreglarse.

Un fuerte ruido la saco de sus pensamientos, uno de los retratos de su buro se había caído estrepitosamente, la chica se levanto lentamente y recogió el cuadro procurando no mover la fotografía, un chico rubio de ojos ambarinos se asomaba sonriente a través del marco, a la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentir como se le partía el corazón.

De repente, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, la chica suspiro tristemente

-Debe ser el…-

Dijo mientras se cubría sus hombros desnudos con un ligero suéter.

Bajo poco a poco las escaleras y abrió la puerta, un hombre alto y rubio la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la ojiazul puso un semblante de sorpresa y miedo, no era el al que esperaba.

-¿Srta. Rockbell?-

Pregunto el hombre con voz intimidadora, ella se aferro más a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-Mi nombre es David y soy parte de la organización Escudo rojo, necesitamos hablar con usted-

El miedo se apoderaba poco a poco de ella, estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando un chico castaño apareció justo detrás del hombre rubio.

-No se preocupe señorita, no le haremos nada malo-

Dijo el chico sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora, no supo porque, pero aquel gesto le dio la confianza para permitirles la entrada.

Además del hombre rubio y el chico castaño, entraron también dos personas más, una mujer alta, rubia y con lentes, y un hombre gordo y moreno.

-Perdón por molestarla tan tarde Srta. Rockbell-

Menciono David tomando asiento en el sillón que la chica le indico

-Llámeme Winry, por favor-

Le interrumpió ella exasperada, no estaba acostumbrada a tales formalidades.

-Bien, Winry… supongo que esta enterada sobre los ataques que han ocurrido tanto en Amestris como en los países vecinos-

Winry asintió preocupada, últimamente había leído demasiadas noticias en los diarios sobre personas que habían hallado muertas sin una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos.

-¿sabes algo acerca del asesino?-

Pregunto David severo, la ojiazul arqueo una ceja indignada

-¿cree que tengo algo que ver con el asesino?-

David negó con la cabeza.

-Nosotros ya sabemos quien es el asesino, solo quiero saber que es lo que TU conoces-

"¿sabían quien era el asesino?" aquello comenzaba a darle mala espina.

-La milicia esta siguiéndole la pista, pero no han encontrado explicación a los cuerpos sin sangre-

-¿la milicia? ¿Tienes contactos en la milicia?-

-Tengo amigos allí-

Dijo Winry pensando en Roy y sus subordinados.

-Si saben quien es el asesino, ¿Por qué no lo capturan y lo encierran?-

-lo haríamos…si fuera humano-

Intervino el sujeto gordo, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la rubia, eso… ¿no era humano?, ¿que rayos estaba pasando?

-Lo que ha provocado los ataques, son una especie de monstruos o mutaciones, llamados quirópteros, beben la sangre para sobrevivir-

Menciono la mujer acomodándose los lentes, Winry trago saliva.

-A todo esto ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?-

Dijo la chica demasiado confundida.

-Solo hay una persona capaz de detener a los quirópteros, y esa persona… eres TÚ-

reviews please!!


	2. Nace la nueva samurai

Holaa, moshi moshiii, je pues otra vez yo dejandoles el siuiente capi a peticion de una personita, gracias por comentar y q bueno q te este gustando la historia, bueno, sin mas que decir, que lo disfruten

-¿Qué yo…¿QUE?-

Grito Winry parándose desconcertada

-para acabar con los quirópteros se necesita un tipo especial de ADN, y el tuyo es el que necesitamos-

-¿Cómo saben que no se equivocan de persona?-

Cuestionaba la chica, tratando de zafarse de aquella horrible situación.

-Realizamos un análisis de sangre a toda amestris y en varios países mas, el único que dio positivo fue el tuyo-

Rectifico la mujer segura de si misma.

-Realmente ¿no hay nadie mas que pueda hacer esto?-

Menciono la chica como su último recurso, todos los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Había alguien, saya…pero ella…-

Pronuncio el chico castaño bajando la mirada.

-¿murió?-

Dijo Winry cada vez más temerosa, el castaño sonrió tristemente y la miro a los ojos.

-No, pero es como si lo estará…-

Aquella mirada le resulto tan familiar, tan llena de dolor… ella miraba exactamente igual cuando recordaba a Ed…

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy lo que necesitan-

Finalizo la ojiazul levantándose y abriendo la puerta invitándolos a salir.

-Yo solo soy una mecánica, una simple huérfana que esta totalmente sola, no soy lo que ustedes quieren-

-pero win…-

-¡WINRY!-

Una chica de cabello castaño y tez blanca corría frenéticamente hacia ella; no la vieron claramente hasta que llego al umbral de la casa, tenia las mejillas manchadas por las lagrimas y en su rostro un semblante aterrorizado.

-¡Nelly! Que sucede-

Menciono la rubia acercándose a ella.

-Haya… monstruo… Nicolas… graves…-

Respondió Nelly muy agitada, ninguno entendía sus palabras, Winry suspiro cansada.

-Nelly tranquilízate y dime ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-

La chica tomo aire y miro a Winry a los ojos.

-Acompañaba a Nicolas a tu casa, pero… ese enorme monstruo apareció… el me dijo que corriera… el se quedo allí… ¡oh Winry! Estoy tan asustada…-

Finalizo la castaña rompiendo en llanto nuevamente; el corazón de la ojiazul pareció detenerse en ese instante… Nicolas… No el por favor…

L a rubia hecho a correr frenéticamente hacia el lugar que Nelly había mencionado, era peligroso pero no le importaba, el miedo le nublaba la mente; de tras de ella se oían los pasos de los demás siguiéndola.

Winry se detuvo secamente junto al rio y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con graves heridas en el cuerpo, y frente al el, una horrible criatura con largos colmillos y terribles ojos carmesí.

-¡Nicolas!-

Grito paralizada en su lugar, el ojiverde la miro con ojos llenos de espanto, lo menos que quería era que ella se encontrara allí.

-¡VETE! ¡RAPIDO HUYE!-

Le ordeno el, tratando de ponerse en pie, no quería que a ella le sucediera algo.

-pero… ¿Qué diablos es eso?-

Susurro Winry temiendo atraer la atención del monstruo, una mano en su hombro hizo que saltara sobresaltada, el chico castaño se encontraba detrás de ella; tanto el como David venían armados.

-Eso… es un quiróptero-

A la rubia se le helo la sangre; realmente ¿ellos pretendían que luchara contra esas cosas?

-Toma-

Dijo el castaño entregándole una fina espada con una piedra roja en la empuñadura, Winry lo miro inquisitivamente.

-Pon un poco de tu sangre en ella y luego clávasela al quiróptero, es todo lo que tienes que hacer-

El chico le sonrió decidido, la ojiazul trago saliva… como si en verdad fuera tan fácil.

Winry avanzo unos tres pasos vacilante, las manos le temblaban demasiado, tanto, que apenas podía sostener la espada; coloco un dedo sobre ella provocándose una ligera herida, tal como se lo habían indicado y dejo que la sangre fluyera, apenas esta toco el suelo, aquella enorme criatura volvió su rostro hacia ella, aquellos ojos enrojecidos se clavaban como alfileres en Winry haciendo que perdiera el sentido del tiempo; cuando se dio cuenta, el quiróptero avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella; la chica tiro la espada y se dejo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, estaba perdida, ya nada podría salvarla; unos hermosos ojos dorados aparecieron en su mente.

-Ed…-

Escucho como aquel monstruo desgarraba la carne, sin embargo, no sintió ningún dolor, abrió los ojos poco a poco y su mundo se detuvo…

Frente a ella, el chico pelinegro, Nicolas, se encontraba siendo devorado por la criatura, el se había interpuesto entre ellos para protegerla, sus ojos verdes aun seguían puestos sobre ella…

Winry cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, las lágrimas corrían como cascadas sobre sus mejillas, no soportaba seguir viendo esto.

De repente el ruido de disparos hizo que abriera los ojos nuevamente, los miembros del escudo rojo le habían disparado al quiróptero para que soltara a Nicolas, quien ahora se encontraba tendido en el suelo, o lo que quedaba de el.

La rubia se acerco gateando, un enorme nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar algo, lo único que podía ver de el era una enorme mancha de sangre, Nicolas le dirigió un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa y pronuncio algo inaudible antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente, sin embargo, Winry lo entendió muy bien, era un "te amo"

Una extraña sensación comenzó a apoderarse de la chica, era una mezcla de odio, furia y rencor, no se resistió y la dejo fluir.

Se levanto decidida ocultando su rostro y tomo la espada apretándola fuerte, de nuevo dejo correr su sangre por ella y espero a que el quiróptero se acercara de nueva cuenta; esta vez sus pasos nos fueron vacilantes, cada paso la hacia sentir mas segura, sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para teñirse de un extraño rojo casi diabólico; cuando alzo la mirada, la espada se encontraba en el vientre del monstruo y todo a su alrededor era un charco de sangre. Su ropa, su cabello, su rostro, todo en ella, tenía manchas rojizas.

La sensación de seguridad comenzaba a abandonarla, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos recobraron su color original, no lograba entender lo que acababa de hacer, soltó la espada con repulsión y se dejo caer al suelo, unas manos masculinas la detuvieron para no que no chocara.

-Winry ¿me oyes?-

Menciono el chico castaño acomodándola entre sus brazos, pero ella no respondía, aun seguía en shock, él la abrazo tiernamente y suspiro.

-Mi nombre es Kai… ya todo esta bien-

yyy?

que les parecioo?

reviews pleasee!


	3. A central

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! pues unas mil, 2 mil, y 3 mil disculpas por no subir antes y tardarme tanto en subir el capitulo, pero esq estuve ocupado y tuve unos problemitas personales q me lo impidieron, ademas d q mi compu pues no mas no quieree pero buenoo, aqui ya les dejoo la contii. espero la disfruten.

La casa de los Rockbell era un completo caos a esa hora, David se paseaba de un lado a otro hablando por el celular, estaba organizando todo para el funeral de Nicolas; de alguna manera se sentí a culpable de lo sucedido.

Julia, la mujer, que era medico, había improvisado un pequeño consultorio en el taller de Winry, en ese momento trataba de arreglar las heridas de nicolas para que no se vieran tan sospechosas cuando llegara el forense.

Louis. El tipo gordo, se había apropiado de la cocina y preparaba una sopa "especial", según el.

Winry y Kai se encontraban arriba, en la habitación de ella, la ojiazul se había sometido a una larga ducha para limpiarse todas las manchas de sangre, se había tallado tan fuerte, que se dejo varias heridas en el cuerpo.

Kai le secaba el cabello cuidadosamente tratando de limpiar las últimas manchas de su rubia cabellera. Tenia el pelo tan largo que le costaba trabajo secarlo.

-Esto será un problema si tenemos que repetirlo en cada misión-

Dijo kai tratando de quitar la tensión, Winry solo profirió un ruido extraño ininteligible, el chico suspiro cansado, no hallaba como tranquilizar a la chica.

-¿me permites tu teléfono? Necesito hacer una llamada-

Ella asintió sin dejar de posar su mirada en el piso, kai se levanto, tomo el teléfono y marco el número.

Winry lo miraba algo desconcertada, Ed era el único hombre que alguna vez había entrado en su habitación y nunca se imagino que otro lo hiciera, aunque, la situación era muy diferente…

-¿mao? Si, si, soy yo… pues todo bien, aunque las cosas no salieron conforme al plan de David… si, aun seguimos aquí…ella esta bien, en lo que cabe, te lo contare todo cuando regresemos… ¿Cómo están las niñas?... bien, te las encargo, nos vemos, adiós-

El chico colgó y acomodo en su lugar el teléfono, ahora la rubia analizaba unas de las palabras que kai había dicho "las niñas" podría ser ¿Qué tan joven ya fuera padre? Winry era demasiado curiosa a pesar de todo, la duda no era una opción para ella.

-oye… esto… perdón por la pregunta pero… ¿tienes hijas?-

Kai se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió tiernamente

-en realidad son mis sobrinas, pero las he cuidado como si fueran mis hijas-

-entonces… ¿tenias un hermano?-

Winry procuro hacer la pregunta con mucha delicadeza, la mirada del castaño se ensombreció al instante

-si, ya tiene tiempo desde que se fue y me quede de tutor de las niñas-

Por el tono de voz de kai, la rubia entendió que no tenía que hacer mas preguntas.

-Ese chico Nicolas ¿Qué era de ti?-

Dijo él ahora cambiando el tema, Winry oculto su rostro de nuevo.

-Era una persona… muy especial para mí-

-Era… ¿tu novio?-

La ojiazul rio irónicamente y kai la miro extrañado.

-no, pero tampoco puedo decir que era mi amigo, teníamos una relación muy extraña-

El castaño pareció entenderla un poco, su relación con saya también era algo rara.

-El… me amaba-

Menciono Winry interrumpiendo los pensamientos de kai.

-pero… yo nunca pude corresponderle… porque…-

La mirada de la rubia se desvió lentamente hacia su buro, kai la imito y descubrió la fotografía de un joven rubio de ojos ambarinos sonriendo ampliamente, volvió sus ojos a Winry y se dio cuenta de que ella se encontraba llorando.

-Ed… desde que se fue… yo… Nicolas realmente me quería… fui una estúpida… seguía esperándolo… pero nunca volverá… y ahora no se que hacer con lo que siento…-

Kai se sentó a su lado y la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-No pienses en eso ahora, tienes que descansar, mañana haremos un viaje a central-

-¿a central?-

Pregunto ella limpiándose las lágrimas.

-si, asuntos de David con la milicia, entonces… ¿si nos acompañaras?-

Winry miro a su alrededor nostálgica, lo único que la ataba allí ya no estaba, la chica suspiro resignada.

-Esta bien, de todos modos… ya no tengo nada que perder…-

Un pequeño rayo de luz hizo que la rubia abriera los ojos lentamente, el balanceo y la brisa en su rostro le indicaron que se encontraba dentro del tren, se había quedado dormida en el camino.

Movió su mano hacia atrás y sintió otra debajo de la suya, se había estado recargando en alguien mientras dormía.

-Eh… Winry… me estas aplastando la mano…-

La ojiazul retrocedió grandemente sonrojada, la persona al lado suyo era Kai.

-pe… perdón-

Tartamudeo Winry nerviosa.

-No te preocupes-

Dijo el sonriéndole abiertamente, la rubia no entendía porque se había sonrojado; hace tanto tiempo que no le sucedía algo así…

-Winry, Kai, levántense, ya no tardamos en llegar-

Menciono David desde el asiento de adelante, Winry lo miro extrañada.

-Oye, Kai, que yo sepa el tren de Rizembull a central tarda tres días ¿no?-

-si, pero el escudo rojo tiene influencias; consiguió una ruta privada que solo tarda uno-

-Ah… esta bien…-

Finalizo ella un poco confundida.

De repente el tren se sacudió bruscamente y dejo de avanzar, Winry se asomo por la ventana y descubrió una inmensa estación. Acababan de llegar a central.

El grupo bajo y los chicos recogieron las maletas, la rubia caminaba en medio de todos, era como si los demás la estuvieran escoltando.

Winry comenzó a reconocer las calles por las que transitaban, un sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor la envolvió, aquel lugar estaba lleno de demasiados recuerdos…

-Kai-

Menciono ella parándose en seco y tomando por un brazo al chico.

-vamos a ir al cuartel general de la milicia, ¿verdad?-

Kai y los demás la miraron extrañados; no pensaban que ella reconociera el lugar.

-si, ¿pasa algo malo?-

Le pregunto el castaño con delicadeza, Winry suspiro resignada.

-No, olvídalo, no es nada-

El grupo comenzó a caminar inmediatamente, la ojiazul siguió sin soltar el brazo del chico, cada vez, la estructura del cuartel general se vislumbraba un poco mas, el corazón de la rubia se estremeció, todo allí le recordaba…

a el…

buenooo hasta aqui por ahoraa

reviews pleasee!


	4. ¿Winry?

Buenoo, pues como tarde tanto en subir, aqui les dejo otro capitulo, yo ya extrañaba a los elric asi que este capi va dedicado a ellos. disfrutenlo.

-Arrgg… Demonios Al-

-Vamos hermano, solo por esta vez-

-Me debes un GRAN favor ¿entiendes?-

-Si, si, ya se-

Dijo el chico tratando de apaciguar a su hermano; los dos jóvenes, caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Munich; el mayor con una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

-¿Cómo demonios se les ocurrió esa tontería de la cita doble?-

Pregunto Ed frustrado.

-Lo siento hermano, pero Jennifer me dijo que si podía conseguirle una cita a su amiga y yo no pude pensar en nadie más-

Respondió Al con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-como sea, de todos modos no puedo zafarme de esto-

-Jeny me dijo que su amiga es muy bonita-

Argumento el castaño tratando de animar a Edward.

-Al, sabes que eso no me importa; ninguna chica me interesa por el momento por…-

-¿Por qué no son Winry?-

El joven rubio agacho la mirada y unos ojos Zafiro acudieron a su mente.

-si Al, por eso-

-Hermano…-

-¡Al! ¡Alphonse!-

Oyeron gritar los hermanos a una vocecita dulce a unos metros adelante; el menor se volvió bruscamente y sonrió ampliamente mientras se le iluminaban los ojos, una joven pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes lo saludaba agitando su mano en el aire.

Jennifer y Alphonse llevaban unos meses saliendo, Edward nunca había visto a su hermano tan feliz.

-Hola Jeny-

-Hola Edward-

Se saludaron mientras ella le daba un tierno beso en los labios a su hermano menor.

-perdón por hacerte venir Ed, no podía dejar sola a mi amiga y tampoco quería que sintiera que hacia mal tercio, así que…-

-No te preocupes, Al ya me ha explicado la situación-

Respondió el chico con una sonrisa falsa que solo Al pudo notar, Edward se había vuelto experto en disimular sus emociones.

-No te arrepentirás Ed, mi amiga es una persona muy especial-

-bueno, eso espero…-

Dijeron mientras entraban al pequeño restaurant de la esquina, El joven de ojos ambarinos quedo paralizado al instante, una chica rubia de ojos azules miraba distraídamente por la ventana, llevaba el cabello recogido por una coleta y vestía de manera elegante.

El corazón de Edward latía apresuradamente ante la impresión.

-Win… Winry…-

-Hermano… ¿Qué sucede?-

Pregunto Alphonse acercándose a Edward; el chico rubio permanecía inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, el castaño desvió su mirada siguiendo la del rubio y el también quedo pasmado.

-aaa… ya entiendo-

Murmuro Al al oído de Edward.

-¿Alphonse? ¿Edward? ¿Sucede algo?-

Dijo Jennifer con tono preocupado, el castaño se volvió y le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-No, Jeny, nada-

-Ok…, chicos les quiero presentar a mi amiga, Winny Rockwell-

La joven ojiazul se levanto y camino hacia ellos, Edward la miro detenidamente; a primera vista hubiera dicho que era exactamente igual a Winry, sin embargo, esta chica tenia los ojos azul gélido, no los cálidos ojos azul zafiro que el anhelaba y su cabello era de un color mas opaco, además su manera de vestir, tan elegante, y el cabello recogido por un moño; el rubio estaba seguro que su "amiga" nunca usaría algo así.

-Tu eres Edward ¿verdad? Mucho gusto-

Dijo ella extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo.

-igualmente-

Menciono imitándola. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron una gran sensación se extendió dentro de ellos, Winny sintió como una oleada de calor la llenaba por completo, sin embargo, la sensación que tuvo Edward fue más de decepción; esos ojos, esperaba hallar en ellos a su querida Winry y no fue así.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a pedir?-

Menciono Alphonse rompiendo la tensión y sentándose junto con Jeny.

-si claro-

Respondieron ambos rubios, la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio un buen rato, sobre todo Winny y Ed, ya que su hermano y Jennifer estaban muy ocupados el uno con el otro, El rubio estaba un poco asqueado de tanta miel.

-Asi que… trabajan en la industria pirotécnica ¿no?-

Pregunto la rubia sacando a Ed de sus pensamientos.

-A… si, aunque no soy muy bueno en el asunto de la mecánica, yo soy mas de la química y ¿tu?-

-Pues… mi padre tiene un negocio de automóviles pero la verdad soy pésima en ello, ni siquiera se cambiar una llanta-

Dijo Winny sonriendo tímidamente, Ed le devolvió el gesto algo frustrado, esperaba otra clase de respuesta.

Unas horas mas tarde, ambos Elric despedían a Winny y Jennifer en casa de esta.

-Esta tarde me la pase de maravilla-

Le dijo la ojiazul a Ed mientras se despedían.

-Tal vez deberíamos repetirlo en otra ocasión-

Finalizo ella feliz, Edward miro a su hermano y a Jennifer, la pelirroja estaba ansiosa, sin embargo Al parecía estar entre la espada y la pared.

-Si, esta bien, me encantaría-

Pronuncio Edward sin saber lo que ocasionaría con aquella respuesta…

Reviews pleasee!


	5. Cuartel General

Holass de nuevoo! pues aqui pasando a dejar otro capi un poco mas corto que el otro, pero el que sigue tendra mas contenido y la aparicion de un personaje que, por lo menos yo, ya extrañaba jeje. bueno, espero les guste.

Por fin frente a ellos la inmensa construcción del cuartel central se alzaba imponente, el corazón de Winry parecía querer saltarle del pecho, pero, no era exactamente de felicidad.

-Necesito arreglar unos asuntos con el Fhürer, pueden quedarse aquí esperándome o pueden dar una vuelta por central-

Menciono David dirigiéndose a Winry y a Kai, la rubia suspiro y miro con nostalgia aquel edificio.

-Entrare con ustedes, ahí hay gente que hace mucho no visito-

Finalizo la chica reanudando el paso, los demás solo se limitaron a seguirla.

Al frente, en la puerta principal, una línea de soldados resguardaba el acceso al edificio. Se acercaron cuidadosamente y David empezó a dialogar con ellos, no seria fácil conseguir la entrada.

-Bien, esta bien, esperare-

Bufo David al tiempo que se volvía hacia los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Mandaron por un militar de rango superior, tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera que lidiar con más problemas-

-Es la milicia que esperabas-

-¿Quién osa ver al Fhürer con tanta altanería?

Menciono una voz gruesa a sus espaldas, un hombre alto, corpulento y rubio, caminaba hacia ellos imponente; en su cabeza lo único que se alzaba era un pequeño mechón rubio y sus ojos eran de un color azul claro.

-El que quiera ver al líder primero tendrá que probar su valía-

Dijo exaltado mostrando toda su musculatura al deshacerse de su uniforme militar. Todos lo miraban mas que extrañados excepto Winry quien sonrió por lo bajo al reconocerlo inmediatamente.

David pudo divisar un reloj plateado en el bolsillo del hombre, supo entonces que se trataba de un Alquimista Nacional.

-La organización escudo rojo necesita arreglar un asunto con el Fhürer, yo soy su representante David-

-Mucho gusto David, Alex Louis Armstrong, el alquimista del brazo fuerte para servirle-

Respondió Armstrong sin quitar su postura defensiva.

-Entonces supongo que nos dejara pasar-

Inquirió David esperando una respuesta positiva.

-Lo siento, pero no cualquiera puede ver al Fhürer-

Winry suspiro divertida y miro a Kai.

-Esto va para largo ¿no?-

-si, que mala suerte para David-

La rubia comenzó a avanzar hasta quedar justo enfrente del alquimista, David la miro con seriedad; si intervenía solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Mayor, ¿puede dejarnos pasar? Ellos vienen conmigo-

Dijo la ojiazul sonriéndole abiertamente al militar, el hombre rubio la miro detenidamente por un instante y después una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

-¡Srta. Winry! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verla!-

Sollozo mientras apretujaba a la chica casi asfixiándola, David los miro atonito al igual que los demás.

-Entonces ¿si nos dejara pasar?-

Pregunto Winry inocentemente, Armstrong asintió sin soltarla.

-sabe que usted es bienvenida siempre aquí-

Finalizo el hombre bajándola por fin.

-Yo les dije que tenía contactos en la milicia-

Dijo Winry a Kai mientras caminaban hacia la oficina del Fhürer.

-Incluso conozco al mismísimo jefe-

-A si, y ¿Cómo es que los conoces?-

Pregunto Kai, Winry agacho la mirada.

-Eran… amigos de Ed…-

Murmuro tristemente, Kai se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado.

-Pueden esperar aquí, nosotros hablaremos con el-

Interrumpió David al tiempo que entraba junto con Julia y Louis a la oficina. Winry y Kai quedaron justo afuera.

-Winry, se que es doloroso pero… deberías contarme tu historia, ya que desde ahora… estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Te prometo que yo también te contare todo sobre mí-

La rubia lo miro dudosa por un instante, para después suspirar resignada.

-si, creo que es lo mejor…-

Gracias por sus comentarios y por el apoyoo

Reviews please!


	6. Despertar

y otra ves, GOMENEEE! aaaa esq mi maldita maquina y el tiempo no m dejan, y ademas el bendito ciber me deja sin dinerooo, ustedes disculpen, pero bueno, a lo importantee, ya les dejo aqui es nuevo capi, creo q no es tan largo como esperaba, pero fue por cuestiones de tiempo, gomen, bueno sin mas, espero les guste.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en aquel pasillo, justo enfrente de la puerta de la oficina, dos jóvenes tenían su mirada fija en el suelo; la rubia se limpiaba poco a poco las lagrimas del rostro y el castaño mantenía una expresión de tristeza, a simple vista sus historias parecían totalmente diferentes, sin embargo ellos se habían identificado, podían sentir el dolor del otro, ambos habían perdido a la persona que mas amaban, y la seguían amando…

-saya eh…-

Murmuro Winry rompiendo la tensión.

-si, saya-

Completo la frase Kai con un dejo de nostalgia.

-No lo entiendo-

Inquirió la rubia aun con la mirada baja.

-saya y diva eran quirópteros, eso, significa, ¿Qué yo también soy uno?-

Ser uno de ellos, era lo que Winry menos deseaba, el solo pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos.

-aun no lo sabemos con exactitud, tu sangre puede acabar con ellos, justo como la de saya, sin embargo tus heridas sanan a la velocidad normal de un humano, asi que no creemos que seas un quiróptero-

La chica suspiro aliviada, por lo menos, existía una esperanza.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió haciendo que los jóvenes interrumpieran aquel incomodo momento, los hombres del Escudo Rojo salieron de la habitación, y seguido de ellos, un hombre de tez blanca y cabello negro azabache, su elegancia era impresionante; era el Fhürer, Roy Mustang.

-Hola Winry-

Saludo cordialmente el militar, la ojiazul solo le respondió con una inclinación de la cabeza. Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado un poco desde la partida de los Elric, mas, lo ocurrido con sus padres seria un hecho que jamás podría borrarse de la memoria de la rubia.

-¿podemos hablar a solas un momento?-

-claro-

Respondió Winry y lo siguió hasta los jardines.

-Tiene demasiado tiempo que no vienes a central-

-si, es cierto-

-como va el negocio del automail-

-pues un poco flojo últimamente-

-lamento mucho lo de tu abuela, era una gran persona-

-era extraordinaria-

El rostro de Winry mostro aflicción nuevamente, hacia un año que su abuela había fallecido; que rápido transcurría el tiempo…

-¿estas segura de que quieres continuar con esto?-

-ya no tengo nada que perder Roy-

-pensé que aun tenías esperanza de que volvieran-

-la tengo pero…-

La rubia desvió su mirada hacia el cielo; el atardecer rojizo comenzaba a anunciar la inminente llegada del anochecer.

-es hora de que comience a ver la realidad…-

-el gobierno de Amestris cooperara con el Escudo Rojo para parar lo antes posible esta amenaza; pero Winry, no te arriesgues demasiado-

La ojiazul lo miro y le dirigió una triste sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien-

Viscosidad, un capullo roto, despertar.

Aquella joven se levantaba poco a poco intentando recuperar el equilibrio, una habitación obscura era lo único que la rodeaba.

De repente, una deslumbrante luz la ciega y una chaqueta cubre su desnudo cuerpo, mira hacia la luz y descubre a un apuesto caballero, que acaricia su largo pelo.

-bienvenida, saya-

Al oír estas palabras, miles de recuerdos cruzan por su mente; Un palacio, una voz, una canción, un incendio, un pueblo nevado, Vietnam, Okinawa, Diva, Riku, Kai, Haji…

-Ha… ji…-

Tartamudea ella estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de aquel apuesto joven.

-ya… ¿ya han pasado treinta años?-

Pregunta la chica mirando a su alrededor confundida, el pelinegro niega con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera llevas la mitad de tu invernación, algo debe a ver sucedido para que despertaras-

-pero, que es lo que…-

-Saya Otonashi, ¿cierto?-

Menciono una voz desde el umbral haciendo que ambos se volvieran bruscamente; una figura femenina se ocultaba en el umbral de aquella tumba familiar.

-¿Quién eres?-

Pregunto agresivamente saya.

-creo que llegue en el momento preciso, es tal como el lo dijo, que despertarías al instante al sentir su presencia-

-¡de que demonios hablas!-

Grito la pelinegra frustrada, en la oscuridad solo se pudo observar una sonrisa maligna a través de las sombras.

-no te preocupes, no necesitas saberlo-

Un círculo alquímico apareció debajo de ellos sin percatarse, y de repente, se encontraron frente a una gran puerta que los arrastraba a su interior, cuando aquella persona salió de su escondite, ya la puerta se había cerrado tragándoselos por completo.

reviews pleasee!


	7. Desición

Hola hola! minna-san, bueno, primero una GRAN disculpa por mi ausencia de 25 mil siglos de esta pagina, pero esq este año estuve demasiado ocupada, la maldita escuela y todo eso, y pues la verdad el cerebro se m seco y ademas no tenia tiempo. espero q no le hayan perdido el interes a la historia si no pues ya q, yo solita tengo la culpa. pues sin mas les dejo otro capitulo y ahora si espero actualizar mas seguido y no despues de años, benditas sean las vacaciones!

-Muy bien Winry, vas mejorando tu tiempo-

Menciono Kai mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la rubia.

-si, eso creo-

Respondió ella con los ojos cerrados y las manos aun temblándole; no quería ver el desastre causado, sabía que esos quirópteros ya deberían estar desechos, pero aun le repugnaba la idea de ver aquellas manchas de sangre.

-Vámonos ya, tienes que llegar a ducharte-

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia delante, dejando atrás aquel polvo rojizo de los quirópteros cristalizados.

-¿Mi cabello se mancho demasiado?-

-Un poco, pero nada que no se pueda quitar-

Winry suspiro, su cabello tan largo estaba convirtiéndose en un problema para luchar, sin embargo, ella no quería cortárselo. Si ellos regresaban, quería que la vieran tal y como siempre había sido.

Al final de un estrecho callejón, una diminuta casa los esperaba; aquella era ahora un cuartel temporal del Escudo Rojo, mientras permanecían en central.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que regresaron-

Los saludo Louis cuando entraron.

-Parece que regresaremos a Okinawa la próxima semana-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, David me lo dijo hace rato; ¡ah, si!, también quiere hablar con ustedes, los esta esperando en la sala-

Menciono el hombre señalando hacia la habitación del fondo. Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados pero obedecieron la orden. Al entrar, no solo David, si no también Roy, los esperaban.

-¿sucede algo malo?-

Inquirió la chica al ver la seriedad de los dos hombres.

-Depende del punto de vista-

Respondió David sin cambiar su postura.

-Para ti podría ser conveniente-

Completo Mustang esta vez con una sonrisa, Winry y Kai los miraron confundidos.

-Esta tarde detectamos una actividad extraña, al parecer en Okinawa-

-Hice que mis subordinados investigaran, y nos dimos cuenta de que hubo presencia del uso de alquimia-

-¿Pueden ir al grano por favor?-

Interrumpió Winry exasperada, Roy sonrió divertido.

-Alguien abrió la puerta Winry, y al parecer un quiróptero cruzo del otro lado-

La mente de la rubia se paralizo, si alguien había abierto la puerta, tal vez ellos…

-El quiróptero la atravesó, así que necesitamos que vayas a aniquilarlo antes de que se propaguen en el otro mundo-

Dijo David haciendo volver a la realidad a la chica.

-Pero…. ¿Cómo es que yo…?-

-Ya previmos eso, un subordinado de Roy consiguió que el portal permaneciera abierto, te enviaremos para que lo derrotes-

-Podre… ¿podre buscar a Ed…?-

Roy suspiro y la miro a los ojos.

-Solo dispones de hora y media en cuanto cruces, si no, te quedaras atrapada y no sabemos si se podrá volver a abrir el portal, nosotros te enviaremos, después de derrotar el quiróptero, tú sabrás que haces con el tiempo restante-

Winry endureció la mirada y afirmo aceptando las condiciones, hasta ahora había tenido miedo de realizar sus misiones, pero ahora tenia una gran oportunidad, y no iba a desperdiciarla.

reviews please! y otra vez gomenasai!


	8. Caminos Cruzados

moshi moshi minna-san, aqui otro capi para que continuen leyendo, espero sea de su agradoo.

-Saya, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Murmuro una voz a su oído provocando que la chica despertara; se encontraban en un enorme salón lleno de detalles lujosos, era como si estuvieran en un palacio.

-¿Dónde estamos Haji?-

-No lo se, atravesamos esa puerta y aparecimos aquí-

-¡No se muevan! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Un grupo de militares entro en la habitación, venían armados y en sus brazos llevaban unas bandas rojas con un símbolo en forma de lo que parecía una cruz retorcida.

Haji tomo a saya entre sus brazos y desplego sus alas para salir; ante la mirada atónita de los soldados, consiguieron abandonar el lugar.

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?-

Exclamo la pelinegra al ver una ciudad completamente desconocida.

-No lo se, pero presiento que pronto lo averiguaremos-

Le respondió su fiel caballero.

-Por lo pronto, debemos conseguirte ropa-

Era cierto, la chica solo llevaba puesto aquella ligera chaqueta que haji le había colocado al momento de despertar.

-por que no le preguntas a ese hombre como se llama este lugar-

Sugirió saya señalando a un señor que atravesaba la calle en ese momento, Haji obedeció y volvió con ella a los pocos minutos.

-Múnich, Alemania-

La chica suspiro y se aparto unos mechones de la cara, tenia el cabello tan largo que le llegaba mas abajo de la cintura, no estaba nada acostumbrada a llevarlo así.

-Alemania ¿eh?-

Finalizo la joven mirando hacia la inmensidad sin saber, con certeza, lo que ahora se avecinaba.

-Hermano vamos, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-

-ya lo se Al, no seas tan desesperado-

Bufo Edward al momento que bajaba las escaleras, llevaba puesto un elegante esmoquin negro, lo cual hacia que se viera mucho mas apuesto de lo que ya era.

-rápido, que todavía tenemos que pasar por Jeny y Winny-

Le refuto Al, quien también lucia verdaderamente apuesto con un traje gris oscuro que hacia resaltar sus ojos. Subieron al auto y en unos pocos minutos se encontraban en casa de las susodichas.

-lamentamos la tardanza-

Se disculpo Alphonse cuando las chicas salieron de la casa, ambos jóvenes se quedaron boquiabiertos; Jennifer usaba un lindo vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos y además hacia resaltar su cabello pelirrojo, el cual iba recogido en una coleta de lado con un lindo moño también verde.

Por su lado, Winny usaba un bonito vestido azul con encajes y llevaba el cabello recogido en un chongo. Con este hecho, Ed reparo en lo diferente que era de Winry, ella hubiera preferido mil veces llevar el cabello suelto.

-Pues vámonos señoritas, o llegaremos tarde al baile-

Finalizo Edward haciendo que todos entraran al auto.

-¿Cómo consiguieron abrir el portal en central?-

Pregunto Kai mientras caminaban hacia una ciudad subterránea ubicada en el corazón de ciudad central.

-la puerta se encuentra en todos lados, una vez abierta se puede hacer desde cualquier lugar-

Respondió Roy como todo un experto. Se dirigían al inmenso círculo de transmutación donde transportarían a Winry, la chica había permanecido en silencio todo el camino.

-¿estas lista Winry? Recuerda que solo tienes hora y media para completar la misión-

Le recordó David seriamente, la chica asintió decidida.

-¿segura que quieres ir sola?-

Dijo Kai con un dejo de preocupación.

-segura-

Contesto ella sin mirarlo, y sin más, se arrojo al círculo de transmutación activado.

Aquella inmensa puerta negra apareció ante sus ojos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda pero no retrocedió. Se armo de valor, y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, se dejo envolver por aquella profunda oscuridad.

reviews please!


End file.
